


By Your Door

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, Rut, Scenting, alpha shuichi, heat - Freeform, omega kokichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kokichi is the first to experience his heat during the killing game. Shuichi is the first to experience a rut during the killing game. These incidents may be connected.





	1. Dazed

**Author's Note:**

> Never wrote these boys before, so it might be a bit OOC... but Idk, I wrote this every time I arrived to class early and the word count kept going up so I thought to put it online. 
> 
> Multi-chapter fic. Please comment if there's any feedback, thanks!
> 
> I'll keep adding to the tags as things progress.

Kokichi yanked open his closet door at 9:50PM. He had waited a good thirty minutes in his room, straining to hear the little thuds of his classmate’s doors closing until he believed everyone had retired for the night. Then, he stood up and threw open the door. He snatched a clean shirt off a hook. He made quick work of tying the waist hole off, then the sleeves. 

He had pondered taking a pillowcase instead of making a makeshift sack, but the thought was dismissed upon seeing his pillows nested perfectly in his bed. Disturbing it would lead to restlessness and fuss later, especially if the fabric was tainted with scent other than his own. Using a shirt that he could toss out later was a perfect choice. After all, his clothes always seemed to replenish clean out of thin air. His blankets and pillow cases were a different case. He tested out a corner of his sheet early on, staining it with a marker. It had yet to be replaced, and though he scoured the campus, he had yet to find any loose bedding to add to his own.

He was tiptoeing down the stairs before the nighttime announcement began to blare. His hopes were that he’d return by the time it began, but his movements weren’t hasty. Once he was out of the dorms, he could rush to gather supplies, but within the walls, he had to be as quiet as a mouse.

Warning bells bashed in his cranium the further he travelled from his room. His fingers began to twitch, dying to thread through his fluffy blanket. Still, he pressed onward.

Once outside, he took in a deep breath of the fresh air. His grip tightened on the bag. He couldn’t smell those who usually dwelled outside, who also happened to give off the most powerful scents, not seeming to understand the important of composure in that way. Either way, Gonta and Angie were probably retired for the night. Glad to have confirmation that people were sleeping, he darted towards the main entrance of the school. 

His footsteps echoed uncomfortably loud in the halls. He prayed no one could hear them so that he wasn’t checked up on or possibly hunted. After all, this was a killing game, even if there hasn’t been any deaths. Finding Kokichi at this time was as good as finding a trapped animal. An easy kill, and at a time when no one has any alibi’s? A perfect scenario.

The kitchen was easy to navigate. Upon first waking up, Kokichi tried to find suppressants anywhere he could. When he found none, he made a mental checklist of supplies and there whereabouts. He acted as though he was just exploring, trying to find people to annoy, but he was really trying to plan ahead for the future. 

He dropped the tied shirt on the counter and began to grab anything that looked moderately appetizing without the need for refrigeration. Handfuls of granola bars, a jar of peanut butter, a roll of crackers, two small bags of chips. The shirt was filled in seconds, including three water bottles. He knew it wasn’t enough to last through the week. He knew that. It didn’t stop him from taking one last longing look at the cupboard before slinging the shirt over his shoulder. 

“You look like you are going to be running away.” Kokichi’s blood ran cold. “If you found a way out, it’d be nice to know it.”

The voice wasn’t serious. It was a tired one. The one of someone who was probably heading to the dorms, but spotted Kokichi and decided he was up to no good. 

Kokichi turned to face Kaede, grinning a little. “Nope! I just like having some food on me in case it ever runs out. Then I’ll be the last one in the killing game and I can go home!” 

She glared, a frown crossing her lips. “Monokuma said it’d always be stocked.” 

“Possible motive? Since the killing game hasn’t started?” Kokichi tried to maneuver around her, but she stood as still as stone and blocked his exit. 

“I have a feeling you are up to something,” Kaede stated, cutting to the point. Kokichi rolled his eyes, about to claim his innocence when Kaede leaned forward suddenly. “Wait a minute.” 

“Can’t stay! Sorry, real busy. Planning for when DICE comes to get me, you know how it is.” Kokichi’s stomach lurched as Kaede pushed him back. He stumbled, but caught himself before his back rammed into a countertop. 

“You smell really sweet.” Kaede’s nose scrunched up. “It’s getting… worse… Kokichi?” 

He paled. “I really have to go. It’s nighttime, and I don’t want those weird bears following me around because they are bored.”

“Kokichi,” Kaede mumbled, voice taking a sudden turn to a more motherly tone, “are you… having some issues with your… uh.. I always assumed you were a beta.” 

Malnourishment can do a lot for a guy, Kokichi thought bitterly, but he didn’t dare voice it. He was the leader of DICE. They didn’t need a sob story connected to this Kokichi Ouma. Besides, now that he was getting the energy he was missing when he was younger, he was healthier. He noticed soon after getting on campus that he gained a bit of weight, that color began to return to his skin and he had a scent. He had dynamic issues arise in the past, but it was mostly suppressed by his underdevelopment. Until now, that is. Now he was truly living out his dynamic as an omega. Which, though deemed inferior by people much older than him, he had seen strong omega’s fighting in riots in his city. He has seen the fear they cause from a single glance. It made him not mind being an omega, especially since a few decades ago omega’s were considered more than a baby and sandwich maker. Had he been in those times, he’d be livid. 

“Assuming makes an ass of you,” Kokichi stated, “and I need to go. Big plans you can’t be privy to.” 

“Plans like locking yourself up all week?” She asked, voice gentle like the music she made with her piano. Kokichi’s footsteps felt heavy as he scooted past the girl, relieved that her scent wasn’t overpowering enough to stain his clothes. Beta’s never admitted much of a scent unless very close, but even then, it wasn’t something Kokichi couldn’t handle. 

“It might take that long,” Kokichi replied, grumbling under his breath when he noticed Kaede following him back to the dorm. “Need something?” 

“Making sure you get back okay. It’s dangerous at night. You could fall.” Silence followed. Kokichi wasn’t certain how to respond until she started talking again, quietly even thought they were the only ones outside. “Where are you staying? Your room?” 

“Where else?” Kokichi replied, shifting his bag on his shoulder though the weight wasn’t uncomfortable there. He just felt the need to move, as if he needed to physically reflect the hidden questions inside the one she asked. 

“Sometimes omegas will hide their nest.” 

“Yeah, but my door has a lock.”

“Good point.” She sighed. 

She followed him up to his door. He didn’t want to open it and have her invite herself in, so he waited outside with a little glare, hoping it would scare her off. 

“Hey, I know this might be a little, uh… scary, but I will check up on you if you would like. Your whole thing won’t effect me, so you don’t have to worry about that. So just… I’ll visit often to see if you need anything, okay?” 

Kokichi rolled his eyes, waiting until she was at the railing so he could open his door. He flung it open, greeted with his own scent dominating the room. He was about to parade in, but a weird feeling caught in his throat. “Kaede?” 

She perked up. “Yes?” 

“Blankets?” It came out as a whisper. He didn’t even look her in the eye. He felt like a dog with it’s tail between its legs, guilty without meaning. He could feel warmth in his stomach. It didn’t feel like him. 

She smiled. “I’ll be back.” 

Kokichi locked the door to his room. He sorted out the contents in his shirt out onto his nightstand and proceeded to wait. 

It was another half an hour when she came back, pounding on the door with her fist. “Okay, I have some out here. Can you come out and choose the ones you want? I’m the only one out here.” 

Kokichi stood and opened the door. Immediately, he reeled back, clutching a hand to his nose. “Kaede? What the-“ 

He noticed some of the patterns on the blankets right away. One had blue stripes, another was brownish and puffy, but the stench clinging to the fabric made him nauseous. He hadn’t even been focusing on his classmate’s scents, always staying at a distance or his underdevelopment playing a part- perhaps something due to starving made his nose weaker than most. This wasn’t normal. 

“What are these?” 

“I got stuff from everyone for comfort! I got a few blankets, shirts, and I think a pillow or stuffed animal somewhere. You can pick what you want, they all really want to make sure you are comfortable and happy.”

She told them? Kokichi paled, stomach churning. “I meant I wanted extra blankets. No scent.”

Kaede ran a hand through her hair. “Oh.. I… I couldn’t find any of those. I thought this would be fine. They all said you could keep them through the week.”

“I don’t want these,” Kokichi hissed, glaring at the pile on the floor. Kaede stared down at the bundle. 

“Can you look through them? Just once? Having another scent there might help ease you a little.” Kokichi reluctantly walked out, poking the blankets with his foot. He stooped down, making a show of raising each to his face before tossing it toward the stairs in a heap. Even the stuffed animal, which was cute looking, was unappealing scent wise. Too sharp. He threw it without hesitation. 

Halfway done with the pile, his hand latched onto a dark grey blanket with a black underside. He raised it to his nose and froze upon getting a clear whiff of it. Kaede noticed his body go stiff, his hand tightening around the material. Carefully, and slowly, Kokichi held the material in both hands, taking his time to breathe in the smell. It was like old books met with the smoke of a candle, a sweet hint of hibiscus along with it. Kokichi buried his face in the blanket before standing and heading back to his room. 

“Did you want to check through the rest?” Kaede asked, peering in from the hall to see Kokichi fixing his nest with the new addition, tucking some into the side and leaving a good portion draped over the middle to snuggle under. He wanted more comfort objects, but upon adding to his nest, he knew he didn’t want anymore overbearing scents. His own was powerful enough, masking the new fabric in the pile unless it was very close. It was alright. “I can ask Shuichi if there’s anything else he’d be wanting to give you. We only have one blanket each, but I’m sure he’d spare a few coats or a pillow of his!” 

Kokichi glanced over with wide eyes. Shuichi? This was his blanket? He glanced back to it, tucked neatly into his nest. Well, at least it wasn’t Miu’s. 

“... No, I’ll be fine.” With that, he closed the door. In moments, he found himself in his bed, pressing the blankets fabric against his face to get a good whiff once more. 

As much as dynamics were important, they weren’t exactly easy to navigate. Kokichi wasn’t as developed as most, which could have affected his nose and ability to smell people’s scent. Usually, besides the very few oddballs, people reigned in their scent as to not bother others. Betas’ typically didn’t have a scent, but Alphas and Omegas had to keep themselves in check to make sure theirs didn’t dominate the room. Kokichi knew he didn’t smell. At least, he didn’t smell too bad until his heat began to kick in, leading to his whole night being thrown out of whack. 

No one has entered heat yet here. If Kokichi had to guess, there was very few omegas in the killing game with him. He’d be the first to suffer. 

He climbed into bed beside Shuichi’s blanket. Nuzzling it against the tip of his nose, he let out a small hum. He had always assumed Shuichi was a beta, but he supposed he never really stopped to consider him an alpha. After all, he didn’t exactly exude confidence and swagger. He was kind of a dork.

“Shuichi Saihara, an alpha,” Kokichi mumbled to himself, smiling as though he had tricked the alpha in some way. He clutched the blanket closer, all the while grinning to himself until he felt something in his stomach that slowly moved down. His heat was finally taking swing. 

Kokichi, with much difficulty, managed to reach a point of contentment in the late afternoon the next day. Sweat stained his forehead, limbs tangled in the blanket he was given. His body ached, empty, but spent enough for Kokichi to process real thoughts other than the words his inner omega cried.

His first thought was that he wanted to shower, but his limbs felt so weak. He didn’t think he’d get that far. 

His second thought was followed after he pulled the blanket away. He noted the new stains on each side of the fabric and certain wet spots where he drooled or bit down on it. However, he wasn’t thinking of how’d he’d explain himself to the alpha. With a frown settling on his lips, he forced himself to sit up. His boxers were still on the ground and very easy to reach. 

Though he lacked the strength to clean up, he knew he had enough for a different journey. He pulled on a shirt, then grabbed the blanket, draping it around his shoulders like a cozy cape. 

His legs shook as he began to walk. It was hard to get to the door, but he kept himself focused. Just down the stairs and a few doors away was his destination. 

Kokichi walked slowly. A few times he was tempted to call out through a whine, but he repressed it. It was his dynamic talking. He couldn’t do something so bizarre and be able to face anyone who heard it. 

He knocked on Shuichi’s door. He prayed that the alpha decided to relax for the day, which was answered with the sound of the lock on the other side jingling. Shuichi opened the door, dressed in his usually pinstripe uniform without his hat. Immediately upon seeing Kokichi, a blush rose to his face. 

“K-Ko- You can’t be out here! Why are you- D-Do you need something? I can get Kaede, I-“ The longer he talked, all jumbled and hard to follow, the brighter his face got. Finally, his frantic nature stopped when he spotted the blanket on Kokichi’s shoulders. It was like a small string snapped inside, and Shuichi paused. Then, a small chuckle left his throat. “Oh, you just wanted to… return that. I’m sorry it couldn’t help.”

Kokichi dodged the hand that stuck out to take it. “No. I want it. I just need your help.” 

Shuichi’s blush returned tenfold. “Uh, I… Did you… Erm..”

Kokichi took the blanket and held it out, not letting go completely. “Scent it again. I doesn’t smell like you anymore.”

“O-Oh.” Shuichi nodded and took a handful of the blanket in his hands. He fumbled with the material as he raised it to his cheeks, brushing the fabric against himself hesitantly, not entirely comfortable to be practically out in the hall with an omega in heat demanding him to scent things. It was a little intimate to do things like this, but Kokichi couldn’t find it in him to care.


	2. A Little Not Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi is having troubles of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a fan of fanon pregame Shuichi and also lowkey think he's a little 'interesting' based on his love suite events and the implications...  
So be wary of that. 
> 
> I feel a little dirty after writing this but this isn't even the juicy stuff. I got a big storm coming.

Shuichi fumbled for another piece to scent, hand touching something moist between the folds of the fabric. He pushed it open, eyes widening when he was met with the sight of the tip of his index finger dipped into a thick substance, that was seeping into the fabric. 

His shoulders tightened, eyes dilating. His breath caught in his throat as he looked down at the stain. He could hear an alarm in his head begging him to excuse himself, but a different part of his brain made enticing comments he couldn’t pass up on adventuring. 

He likes your scent. 

He got off with your scent. 

He came to find you. 

He wants you to help him. 

He wants you to take care of him.

Shuichi twitched as he slowly retracted his hand. He could feel the wetness on the tip of his finger, but repressed the need to examine and smell the scent. Since Kokichi arrived, his scent began to stain the air ever so sweetly, uncommon from his usual barely-there scent. Shuichi was only able to think rationally because he could detect his own scent staining the boy’s body.

Still, each passing second was making him jittery. He could feel something stirring and knew it wouldn’t be a good move to stay in the omega’s presence. 

“That wasn’t enough.” Kokichi frowned when the blanket was handed back.

“I don’t think I… I can get you something else to use. I can wash the blanket and return it to you scented.” Shuichi gulped, shifting on his feet. Kokichi’s purple eyes stared into his own, but relented after a moment. 

“Fine.” Kokichi dropped the blanket on the ground before stepping around it, fully aware he was only in his striped boxers and shirt, and paraded into Shuichi’s room. The alpha blushed, turning to follow Kokichi’s form as he marched over to Shuichi’s bed. His brain started to short circuit. 

He tried to ease his breathing in order to calm his blush. The sweetness of the omega mixing with his own was beginning to become intoxicating, one that had his inner alpha shaking in anticipation, whispering to him as Shuichi debated on whether to close the door or not. 

He’s in your room. 

He’s on your bed. 

He wants you to help him.

No, Shuichi frowned, he just wants something to help him through his heat. 

Kokichi, who was sitting on his bed, settled for a his main pillow. It was cute to see the omega hug it to his chest, nuzzling his cheek against an edge before realising it would just make Shuichi’s scent weaker. 

Shuichi felt himself twitch at the thought of his pillow soon going to be stained like his blanket. Did Kokichi think about him when… Shuichi jumped at his own thoughts, trying to hide his flusteredness when Kokichi came back towards his door, stopping once to snag his hat off the coffee table. He plopped it on his head, hiding some of his bedhead made of messy curls. Shuichi’s heart throbbed. 

“Bring the blanket back as soon as you can. I only have one other one and it won’t be as comfy like that.” Kokichi pouted, tucking the pillow under his arm. Shuichi could smell a tang in the air, likely signifying another oncoming wave of Kokichi’s heat. He was lucky to be able to go this long in an alpha’s presence without being a little bit dizzy. “And Shumai?”

“Huh? I, uh, yes?” Shuichi looked down at the boy. 

Kokichi paused, looking toward the door, when back to Shuichi. Then he did that once more. “I’m tired.” 

Shuichi let out a sigh of relief. He had been expecting Kokichi to pick up on his flusteredness or the way he kept shifting his legs, but it seemed the omega had other things on his mind. Stepping over the blanket, he disappeared from sight. Shuichi went to pick up the blanket, watching as Kokichi shuffled back to his room and closed the door. Shuichi could have sworn he heard the locks on the door as they flicked, but it could have been his heart beating against his ribcage. 

He shut his door and locked it. His fingers dug into the fabric in his hands. As much as he tried to initially call for Monokuma or one of the cubs to come take it to wash, he couldn’t let the words leave his throat. His yellow eyes soon fixed on his blanket with interest, holding it closer until the grey pattern was against his face. 

He let out a rumble from his chest as he breathed in the fabric, smelling Kokichi’s sweetness still clinging to it. Shuichi slowly lowered himself onto his bed, bundling up the fabric to pull the bulk tightly to his chest. It felt firmer like this, like their was weight to it. He could feel warmth grow inside him, his instincts wanting him to stop snuggling the fabric and to bite into it. Mark it. 

He managed to pull away for a moment only to notice his heart rate was out of control, his hands were beginning to sweat, and he was feeling way too hot in his jacket and pants. He placed the blanket down on his bed, noticing that Kokichi’s scent even had begun to stain his sheets. As quickly as he could, he pulled off his jacket and pants, staring at the blanket with a predatory look in his eyes. 

Shuichi hand fell on top of the blanket as he rolled onto his side, looking back at it and the fresh stain. He cursed himself weakly for making a mess, but not only that, but also for the fact that his alpha hormone went rampant and dominated the scent of Kokichi completely. He could barely sense any trace of him, only if he held the blanket close, like when he bit down into it only seconds ago to quiet himself down as his hand sped up. 

I shouldn’t have done that, he thought idly as he came back to rational thought. However, those pesky truths didn’t change the fact that, if he couldn’t just smell himself, he’d be eager to continue, even if he was feeling a little out of breath. 

He pulled his boxers on and shirt before calling Monokuma over to help with the blanket. The bear glared at him as it offered him a bag to put it in, claiming that teenagers were disgusting creatures. Shuichi couldn’t help but agree as he handed the tied bag over, asking if he could get it back as soon as possible. Monokuma disappeared without another word, leaving Shuichi alone to think.

Heightened senses. Being around an omega in heat. Feeling… enticed and interested. It was all the classic signs for a rut. His body, upon hearing Kokichi was in heat and needing supplies, must have been preparing himself for it without it crossing his conscious thoughts. Seeing Kokichi messy and in need of help only a bit ago must have kicked off this descent. And it wasn’t like he could lie to himself and say that he hasn’t thought about Kokichi in some sort of way that was… less than pure. 

Shuichi could still vividly remember waking up in Gonta’s research room with the omega grinning down at him. His wrists were pinned by Kokichi like he had won a wrestling match, and the way he smirked was akin to him claiming victory over besting him by gloating on top of him. Shuichi wasn’t eager to move out from under him, and must less so to stand up when he could feel his pants becoming tighter. Luckily, everyone was distracted and talking about how Gonta captured them, so they didn’t notice Shuichi hiding beside the table, making sure his problem was out of sight. 

And then there was a time when Kaede tried to establish a movie night. Tried being the key word of that sentence. Only a handful of people came, but it was enough to crowd the two loveseats in the AV room. Then, about ten minutes into the film, Kokichi strolled in, making loud commentary about how one of the protagonists would die at the end. She didn’t, but that wasn’t the point.

He walked over to the couches, noticing how there wasn’t any room left, nor was there pillows or blankets for the floor. Then his eyes scanned over Shuichi, who sat on the end of the couch, hat tilted up so that he could view the movie. He gave Kokichi a smile and little wave. It seemed as though the omega took that as an invitation.

Kokichi plopped down on his lap, throwing his legs over to where Kaito was beside Shuichi and rested his head back on Shuichi’s shoulder. He stuck his tongue out and threw a few insults when Kaito began to complain, but then all was quiet for a little. Shuichi was tense enough as it was having the light boy in his arms, uncomfortably close to his neck, but it got worse when Kokichi started to get bored. He’d whisper stuff about the movie, some of it being lies that could easily be disproven, but Shuichi just nodded his head, keeping his eyes away from the mischievous leaders as he spoke. 

Shuichi wondered why it felt so private back then. Kokichi whispering in his ear, though it was only gossip about the actors or how the movie was definitely not going to end if the genre had anything to say about it- and then the boy began tracing shapes in his chest through his shirt, slowly reaching up to his neck. His knuckles brushed over the scent glands on his neck and Shuichi let out a noise that was somewhere between a gasp and a hiccup. 

He looked down and locked eyes with Kokichi’s, which shined from the light reflected off the TV screen. A smile twitched on Kokichi’s lips, one that looked a little too malicious for Shuichi to be comfortable with, but whatever thoughts he was having quickly turned when Kaito let out a cough.

“Shuichi, you okay man?” Shuichi glanced over to see him using his sleeve to brush his nose. It was only then Shuichi noticed that Kokichi brushing his skin must have made him start giving out more of his scent than generally accepted. 

“I’m just tired. I, uh, I think I’m going to bed now.”

“That’s too bad,” Kokichi sighed, glancing back to the movie, “just when it was getting to the good part too. You see, Honumura-kun was about to open the door and-”

A handful of popcorn was pelted at his face. “Don’t you fucking dare spoil it, you little piece of-”

Shuichi snuck out quietly during the small fight that broke out. He could faintly hear Kiibo trying to call Miu and Kokichi down as he began walking back upstairs. 

In short, Shuichi has thought about Kokichi a few times. 

Upon receiving his blanket again a few hours later, Shuichi made sure to scent every inch that he could. He was already feeling dizzy just imagining going back to see Kokichi, seeing him disheveled and needy for him. In the back of his head, a voice told him to do as he had done previous, but this time for Kokichi. A clear message for the omega. However, he couldn’t bring his fingers to move to his clothes, embarrassment and nervousness creeping into his system. Kokichi didn’t ask for that. 

Pulling on his pants, Shuichi left his jacket behind and headed to his door with his blanket. His breathing quickened as he entered the hall, eyes locking on Kokichi’s door. Kaede was walking into the dorm as he passed, clutching the blanket as his trance remained undisturbed. He could have sworn he could feel Kokichi’s presence. The ghost of his touch on his neck. 

He knocked on the door, but before he could try and announce himself through the soundproof door, he was shoved harshly.

“Shuichi!” Kaede scowled, eyes glaring into him. His hands felt clammy, but he only held the fabric tighter. 

“What?” Shuichi asked, throat feeling dry. “I- He wanted my blanket back... He wants it back. I-”

“Shuichi, no.” Kaede stepped back, holding her hand out as if to protect the door. “Do you know what’s happening?”

“He… needs it?” Shuichi asked, huffing out his breaths as he heard the door knob click. Kaede snatched it and held it shut tightly. “Kaede, Koki-”

“Go to your room.”

“What?”

“Go to your room!” Kaede yelled, struggling to hold the door and her ground as Shuichi picked himself off the ground. He bit his lip sheepishly, but didn’t budge an inch, holding the blanket. He hesitantly held it out to her, not really wanting her to touch it but having a feeling that she wasn’t going to let him through. He didn’t want to fight. He really wasn’t that type of alpha, even when inside he could hear something roaring warning bells, screaming to him that something was wrong. He wanted to see Kokichi, but the look in Kaede’s eyes was enough to make anyone second guess themselves. “No, take that back with you. It reeks of your rut and is only going to make this worse.”

Shuichi shifted his feet, muttering under his breath. “Please Kaede…”

“Take it back with you or so help me- Kiibo! Gonta! Ryoma!” She began shouting, hoping to catch one of the others attention. Shuichi didn’t think Kiibo could help, being a pretty weak robot and all, but the other alpha’s were much stronger or bigger than he was. And, if not for that reason, he didn’t want others to be aware of Kokichi’s heat. Did they already know? No. No, that’s why Kaede came to him and asked for his blanket. Kokichi wanted his scent. 

Shuichi brushed past Kaede wordlessly, dropping the blanket at her feet. She watched as he stalked back to his room. His heart clenched up at the thought of not seeing his omega cuddling up with his blanket again.


	3. Thank God For Genetics

Kokichi waited with his hand on the door knob. The pressure was still on from the other side, holding the door close no matter how hard he pushed. His legs felt weak, but he didn’t crawl back to his bed because there was an odd feeling of dread seeping into his bones. Why was someone holding the door closed? Should he relock the door? 

He waited until he felt the knob fall ever so slightly against his palm. He wasted no time shoving the door open, getting a good look at Kaede as she jumped in surprise, midway through collecting a familiar blanket in her hands. He shifted, feet touching the cold floor right outside his door as he came over to investigate. 

“Get back!” Kaede yelled, yanking the blanket further from him. Her hip bumped the iron rail of the balcony, and before another thought crossed her mind, she tossed it over the railing, praying to get some distance between Kokichi and the smell of rut before his heat kicked into another gear entirely. Kokichi dashed to her side, looking down at the fabric pitifully as if the stairs didn’t exist less than ten feet away. “Kokichi, I’ll bring that back to you soon, but I need you to go back inside.” 

His hands gripped the railing. “No! Don’t touch it!” 

“It’s dirty. It needs to be washed now.” Kaede slipped behind him, tiptoeing toward the stairs as Kokichi began to shake his head. His eyes began to get wet around the sides and distress stained his scent. He could feel a dull pain fill his throat and stomach as his brain went to many different thoughts. All were unpleasant. “If you took it like it is now, you might get sick or something. Who knows what’s been here! And your body is very sensitive-”

“Shuichi!” Kokichi bellowed suddenly, leaning over the railing to try and project his voice. Kaede froze him her tracks. 

“Kokichi, what’s wrong?” She asked, nervously glancing towards Shuichi’s door on the lower level, even though she knew he couldn’t hear the omega screaming from behind the door. Kokichi followed her eyes and locked on Shuichi’s name plate on his door. Kaede tensed visibly. “Kokichi, just go back to your room. He’s, uh, he has other things on his plate right now-”

No. That’s not right. Kokichi glared to the blanket, then began to take off toward the stairs. Kaede tried to grasp onto his middle as he dashed past her, but missed by just a hair and stumbled down a few more steps. As quick as he could, he snagged the blanket, then hightailed it to Shuichi’s door, praying to get there before Kaede could stop him. That wasn’t the case.

“Kokichi, you need to go back to your nest,” She ordered, arms locked firmly around his middle. Kokichi squirmed, unrelenting when trying to kick or elbow her away in a vain attempt in getting her to stop touching him. Her neutral scent felt so dampening despite being so empty. It wasn’t at all like the blanket that was slipping from his grasp, which seemed so much more dominating than it had before. It almost had a calming effect, something that could convince him to head back to his room without a fuss, but the problem was the delivery.

Kokichi was always finicky for details. Being the leader of an evil organization in control, it was expected of him to analyze everything at once and make sure things played exactly how he wanted them. In consequence, he remembered lots. And he remembered specifically when Shuichi gave him a small smile and promised he would return the blanket. He would. Not Kaede, and especially not that she’d throw his blanket to the floor and try to keep it from Kokichi. 

His mind settled on a few ideas. The top one being that Shuichi got hurt. He was so weak. He had next to no muscles on him. Kokichi often took night strolls and would coincidentally pass by Kaito and Shuichi training and would observe. Though Shuichi could push through any exercise given to him, it was very difficult and took him some time to complete the tasks given. Not that Kokichi could or even wanted to try, but it was an observation nonetheless. In short, it wasn’t too odd to believe that Shuichi hurt himself and now was bedridden, possibly dying. 

Kokichi froze. What if he died?

No. Kaede wouldn’t be acting like this if he died. Probably. And he would have heard an announcement that the body had been discovered. 

So, second thought. Shuichi scented the blanket. Kaede got a hold of it. Kaede brought it to his door. In order for this all to occur, Kaede and Shuichi had to be together long enough for her to get the information about the developments of Kokichi’s heat and then had to receive the blanket, a very private item at this point. It wasn’t something Kokichi wanted others touching. It wasn’t something he wanted shared. It was between Shuichi and him, and he thought that went through the alpha’s head, but apparently it hadn’t. Or it had. 

So the second theory was that either Kaede was blocking them due to her own agenda, or Shuichi was sending a clear message that he didn’t think too much of him. 

Which, if Kokichi considered the information, made a bit more sense. Shuichi gave him the blanket, but others did the same. He was following the crowd. He didn’t ask to have his room invaded the other day, or to be without a blanket for the next few days. 

A wheeze left his lips as Kaede tried to wrestle him back to his room. Even with the doubt in his mind, he retaliated, deciding he’d need to see Shuichi himself before calming down. As long as he is okay, he could handle the emptiness to follow. 

“Kaede? Kokichi?” Kokichi jumped. “Gonta heard screaming. Are you two playing a game?”

“Gonta!” Kaede sighed in relief. “Kokichi needs to get back to his room. Can you get another beta here, like, as fast as you can? Please?”

“Another beta,” Gonta repeated, pressing a finger to his chin in thought, “like… Maki?”

“No, I need someone like Kirumi-”

“Shuichi!” Kokichi cried out, staring into Gonta’s eyes with a pleading look. Gonta beamed, nodding his head as he turned and took the two steps he needed to be right in front of Shuichi’s door. Kokichi thanked any god that heard his prayers that Shuichi didn’t fit the typical alpha stereotype. It was an honest and valid mistake, but one Kokichi was satisfied with.

Kaede couldn’t scream at him to stop in time. Gonta pressed on the doorbell twice, then waited for the alpha to open up, a smile on his lips at the thought of helping his friend. 

And he soon did. 

Shuichi pulled his door open, looking absolutely ragged. His jacket was gone. His white, crisp shirt was now wrinkled and untucked from his striped pants. The first two buttons were undone by his collar, exposing more of his milky white skin than usual. Kokichi’s eyes flickered around his form with interest, taking in his undone cuffs that were shoved up his forearm. His cheeks were tinted pink, mouth parted to take fast breaths, as if he had just jogged around the room a few times before answering the door. 

Shuichi’s gold eyes locked on him and Kokichi could feel the fight fade out of him, content seeing the ultimate detective was not knocking at death’s door while out of his sight. Kaede’s arms tightened around him, pulling him a few steps further from Shuichi. Gonta seemed confused by the heavy silence, but as a new, heavy scent began to fill the main hall, he understood his mistake. 

“Kokichi,” Shuichi breathed out. 

“Shumai,” Kokichi hummed in response. He felt tremors coursing through his body, originating from somewhere in his chest. It brought upon a warm, fuzzy feeling. It didn’t take him long after hearing Kaede sigh and shake her head that he was purring.


	4. Bundle of Messes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER NOTE- So, I chilled things a little bit so we can get some of that sweet, sweet consent in there before getting juicy.

Kokichi swallowed dryly, attempting to keep his purring down, but the longer that he felt Shuichi’s golden eyes on him, the louder they became.. Kaede began to drag him back a few inches at a time, not facing away from the alpha for even a second. She didn’t feel safe in the situation, but knew better than to release Kokichi now. They were in a killing game, one of the most stressful situations one could be in. If they marked each other on accident, something all too common in heats and ruts, then they’d be inseparable. 

But what would happen if one of them died? Kaede didn’t want to think of how the other would react in that situation. So she wouldn’t let it happen. Except for the fact that the longer their exposure continued, the less chance she had of keeping the two apart. She wasn’t ready to get into a fight more than what Kokichi was once putting up. There was already a persistent pain in her hip that was likely beginning to bruise. 

Kokichi clutched the blanket, pulling it close to his neck. Shuichi’s eyes flickered to follow his movement, then refocused back on Kokichi’s eyes. Kaede felt nervousness building in her as Shuichi began to walk forward in confident, slow strides. 

“Gonta, get Shuichi!” Kaede yelled, forcing Kokichi closer to the stairs. A whimper left Kokichi’s throat at the sudden tug. One of his hands reached forward as if to try and grab hold of Shuichi to pull him closer. However, the alpha was still a good fifteen feet away. Instead of continuing his journey straight toward the omega desperate for his touch, he began to circle around the two, shying away from the staircase. If anything, it scared Kaede even more. 

“Shumai,” Kokichi whispered, voice breathy the longer he was subdued by Shuichi’s alpha scent. 

Gonta cautiously approached Shuichi, but stopped upon seeing the other tense. Kaede flinched the moment she smelt Shuichi’s scent spike as he turned around to face the taller alpha. His feet were planted firmly on the ground, a look of unwavering determination in his eyes that uneased Gonta. 

Gonta backed off, not looking to fight. He threw Kaede a helpless look as Shuichi waited until the other alpha retreated fully, staying by the front door to the dorms in case of any incident he needed to be involved in occured. Huffing, Shuichi swerved on his heels and headed directly toward Kaede and Kokichi. 

He didn’t feel safe. He didn’t like the fact another alpha tried to approach what he had his sights on. Shuichi was going to put an end to this as soon as he could, and Kaede had a feeling she didn’t have any choice but to let him. Not that Kokichi seemed to be complaining, practically melting in her arms after his alpha’s display. 

“Kaede,” Shuichi muttered as he stepped before them, sharp eyes finally meeting hers, “let go of him. Now.” 

She released her grip on Kokichi. The omega stumbled forward a step, jelly legs not helping carry himself far. Luckily, before he could fall, Shuichi swooped in and hugged the omega to his chest, quick to nuzzle his nose into the purple unruly hair. It was startling to see the tension and aggression inside Shuichi, but it was a different level of disturbing to see him calm down so fast with the other in his arms

“Kokichi,” Shuichi hummed, rocking them as he embraced the small omega. Kokichi breathed out Shuichi’s name before his strength came back momentarily. Kaede watched as Kokichi grasped his hand and began to tug him up to his room. Gonta looked to her for instruction, but she remained quiet as the two climbed the staircase and disappeared inside Kokichi’s room. Bowing her head, she sighed. 

“Can you help me open the windows?”

His heart was pounding against his ribcage like an angry wasp trying to escape a jar. The more he shook with anticipation and nervousness, the more painful it stung. Still, he managed to close the door behind him and lock the handle with his quivering fingers. He couldn’t help but feel more comfortable with Kaede out of sight and locked out. And Gonta’s scent was starting to hurt his nose with it’s strong, earthy tang. Shaking his head, Kokichi looked to the alpha who was now standing in his room. The one he had been imagining to be standing there one day or another was now studying the environment, tracing a hand along the side of his nest.

“Don’t touch that!” Kokichi screeched, clutching the blanket to his chest. Shuichi pulled his hand away, backing away until his back was against the far wall. Kokichi crept towards his bed and placed the blanket back where it once was. He fussed with the pillows, fluffing them to keep his gaze away from the other who stood in silence. He could see small shifts every so often from the corner of his eye, but didn’t acknowledge them.

As he fixed the pile to his liking, he realized with growing horror what he had done. He allowed an alpha into his room, his place of protection, without being properly prepared. There wasn’t much food or water, not for the both of them. Then there was the matter of his piss poor excuse of a nest. Shuichi was probably disinterested just looking at how messy and pathetic it was, only made of a few pillows, two blankets, some clothes and extra sheets he found. A proper omega would have something big and comfortable. 

“Kokichi?” He glanced up to see his alpha began to move away from the wall. “Can I… touch you?” 

He tensed, stumbling back a step. Shuichi stopped in his tracks, hand held out a little towards Kokichi. Breathing out a small breath, the omega sent him a shaky smile. 

“Ha, scared you, didn’t I?” He let out a little laugh, straightening his shoulders the best he could. “You really do act like such a beta sometimes. You haven’t even tried to roughen me up since coming in here. Wasn’t an invitation enough? Or did you expect me to be more desperate?” 

Kokichi crossed over to where Shuichi stood, focussing his strength in his legs to make sure they didn’t shake. His heavy alpha scent rolled off in waves, slowly turning Kokichi’s brain into mush. It would have scared him if it were anyone else, but this was his Shuichi. If anyone could be trusted, It was him. 

Upon stopping in front of the alpha, he draped his arms over Shuichi’s shoulders. He took in the shiver that ran through Shuichi’s body, paying attention to the small gulp and bite of his lower life as he tried to steady himself from Kokichi. He was everywhere here, marked perfectly in every nook and cranny like any omega would. Kokichi knew that it must have been driving him crazy to be suddenly so surrounded by an omega in heat, pawing at him for his focus. 

“I can act like your good little omega for now,” Kokichi mumbled with a crooked smile. His throat felt like it was filled with cotton, but it didn’t stop words from tumbling out faster than he could think. “Just for you, alpha. You can be bossy, toss and pull me around, bite and claw me up… I want it all. Isn’t that what you want too? Don’t hold back from me, Shumai. I know you must be holding back quite the beast after being pent up for so long...” 

Kokichi bit his lip in a way that he hoped looked seductive over dumb. Shuichi’s breath stuttered, face turning pink before his gold eyes averted. 

“I… I really hoped we could be honest here.” His muttering was almost too quiet for Kokichi to catch.

“I have been.” Shuichi was always too perceptive. Kokichi grit his teeth. The feeling of Shuichi’s shirt was slipping between his fingers. 

Shuichi pulled back, bringing his hands up to catch Kokichi’s with his own. They were very hot and a little sweaty, but Kokichi couldn’t imagine himself to be in a better state. “We don’t need to do that. I want to, uh, be there for you… for comfort and… I’m not going to make you do things you don’t want.” 

“Shumai thinks he can overcome instinct, huh?” Kokichi barked a laugh, attempting to pull his hands away, but Shuichi didn’t let go.

“I don’t expect that to happen,” He replied, honesty dripping from his lips like honey. Kokichi wondered what it would taste like. It always felt like bile spilling past his lips, something he had to wash down with as many falsehoods as he could think up. He didn’t believe Shuichi’s words would taste so bad, especially if they were already making his heart flutter in his ribcage. “I’m happy your next wave hasn’t hit yet, or I wouldn’t be able to really… talk to you.”

“You are dull, but fine, talk all you want. You’ve got about ten minutes.” It was further off than that. Kokichi was feeling exhausted from all the emotions he experienced while fighting with Kaede. The more he pondered his state, the more a nap sounded appealing. “As long as you keep yourself in check, at least.”

Shuichi sputtered upon seeing the wink thrown his way, face turning red as he tried to compose himself. “A-ah, I’m sorry about… nevermind. Let’s… go over the basics. Do you want me to be here? It’s fine if you don’t, I know you are… It’s a hard time. I can rescent the blanket and leave.”

Kokichi looked to his nest if only to avoid eye contact. “Shumai can stay if he wants.”

Shuichi’s hands untensed slightly. “Okay. Do you want… erm, uh, d-do-”

Kokichi raised an eyebrow, turning back to take in the alpha’s expression. He couldn’t decipher it. It wasn’t something he usually saw on Shuichi’s face, but had hints of how he looked when he was anxious- lips turned downward at the edges, head tilted to the side just a nudge, and lips parted. He waited until the alpha gathered his words.

“Do you want me to stay by the couches?” He asked. “I can bring a book, or I could talk to you. I’ll come and go with our, uh, issues to avoid you getting hurt or distressed. That is, if my scent, erm, if it helps you at all.” 

He wanted to stay through Kokichi’s heat from the couch? Providing his comfort from afar and… Kokichi felt a smile twitching onto his lips. He glanced to their locked hands before pushing them to either side to give him the space to step into Shuichi’s space. He looked up at him, only a handful of inches between them, but he didn’t feel nervous. Quietly, he tucked his head toward Shuichi’s neck, taking in a small whiff of his rut scent, still prominent despite the fact that he was in a relaxed state like Kokichi was. It wouldn’t last like that forever. 

“Sit over there for now.”

Shuichi nodded and waited for Kokichi to pull away before following directions. He cleared off some junk Kokichi had lying around and then sat down besides boxes Kokichi was going through before his heat came. After seeing the alpha settle down, Kokichi headed back to his nest. He climbed in, inspecting every fold and corner as he tried to stain everything with his scent again. It was tedious to rebuild the walls, this time making the space on the bed bigger, and then taking the time to drag the supplies he had collected closer to the bed. 

He hummed upon completion. “Okay. You can get over here now.”


	5. All Yours

Shuichi stood up and walked over. His steps were slow and deliberate, making noise so Kokichi could hear where he was if he wasn’t looking his way. Not that Kokichi felt that he could tear his gaze way. The hairs on the back of his neck began to stand on end, and a shiver ran through his body under the others intense eyes. He stopped at the side of the bed, hands at his sides. Kokichi patted inside the nest, scooting to the far side in order to spare enough room for the other to climb in. “Uh, in… in your-”

“Yes.” It was uncomfortable to picture himself sitting there, willingly inviting someone else into his personal bubble. He always kept people at a distance. Even with DICE, if he ever felt he was losing the cool, he’d dismiss them and lock himself away for a few hours. Just long enough for him to remember himself and develop an attack strategy for the problem at hand.

This time he didn’t have his space. Shuichi was here to watch him fall and pick himself back up, and figure out what to do. He never let people see him so vulnerable. Shuichi was the opposite. He wore his insecurities with pride, especially since he was working constantly toward fixing them. It wasn’t something he cared to hide. He had nothing to lose. 

That’s probably why Kokichi felt safe around him. He didn’t understand how the other could be so open and caring and calm, but it made him feel safe and protected. He wanted Shuichi to remain like this forever, even in a killing game like the one they have found themselves in. 

Shuichi climbed in awkwardly. His long limbs scrunched up in order to get inside without overwhelming Kokichi. He watched unimpressed as one of the walls was damaged, but he resisted the urge to reach over and fix it. He didn’t want to hear the alpha panic with apologies flying past his lips faster than he could process them. It was fine. It was only a wall. 

“It’s comfortable,” Shuichi commented, sitting up. Kokichi blushed a little upon seeing him make eye contact, and a grin stretched across his cheeks.

“I’ve been told I am the best nester in the entirety of the organisation! It’s always the best quality- you should see the one I have at home once we get out.” Kokichi didn’t have a nest at home, but he was sure it couldn’t be too hard to make an impressive fort with more supplies at his disposal. 

Shuichi nodded with a little smile. “That sounds nice. I’ll help you with gathering materials next time, if we are still here… I’m sure there has to be spare blankets somewhere.”

Kokichi shrugged and flopped down against the mattress. Shuichi’s blanket brushed his side, soft and comfortable. He resisted dragging it over his body to curl and cuddle in. It would hardly make sense to when he was already feeling warm and comfortable. And then there was the fact that he had the blanket’s owner beside him, still nervously wringing his hands as if he didn’t know what to do with himself. Kokichi rolled onto his side and poked the alpha’s side. 

“Lay down with me.”

Shuichi obeyed, settling down with only a little difficulty from his nerves. Once he was down, laying on his side to have a clear view of Kokicki, the omega began to move. He sat up as fast as he could, slinging a leg over Shuichi as his hand shoved his shoulder flat against the bed until Shuichi’s back was flush against the mattress. 

A feeling stirred within Kokichi that he hadn’t expected, but he still finished his intentions he originally had set in his mind. He hummed, allowing a flirty smirk to flit across his face before he arched his back, settling on Shuichi’s chest while tugging the blanket over the both of them. It was a nice mix to be surrounded by his own scent and Shuichi’s. He could feel the rapid thumping of the heart beat below him as he nuzzled up into Shuichi’s neck. His smile grew upon feeling Shuichi’s adam’s apple bob under his nose. 

“Kokichi?” Shuichi’s arm wedged out from under Kokichi in order to drape lazily around the omega’s waist. “Are you okay?”

Kokichi didn’t answer, instead choosing to relax fully. Shuichi was warm. It was no wonder he preferred to stay inside the cool school other than parade around outside in his uniform. He was like a personal space heater. 

My personal space heater, Kokichi thought as he pressed a small kiss to Shuichi’s jawline. He reveled in the way the alpha tensed and let out a sudden noise from the back of his throat in surprise. He wondered if he could catch Shuichi even more off guard so he could keep making noises for him. Were they all that cute? If he managed to annoy the detective enough, would he growl or flash his fangs?

Biting his lip, Kokichi focused on the joy of having Shuichi’s body against his own. In moments, as he anticipated, a rumble built in his chest. He rubbed his cheek against Shuichi’s wrinkled, slightly unbuttoned shirt as the alpha beneath him stuttered out something nonsensical. If Kokichi wanted to, he could have given him a moment to breathe and clear his head before speaking, but the more he heard, the more he wanted to push Shuichi. See the alpha side he saw in the common area of the dormitory. 

Kokichi began to squirm. The warmth was beginning to cloud his head. He placed a hand on Shuichi’s chest to balance himself. Summoning some strength into his arms, he pushed himself up and froze when he felt something wet trickling in his pants. He felt sticky. Maybe Shuichi’s closeness was affecting him more than he was led to believe for the past few minutes. 

He shifted his hips against Shuichi’s. His cheeks heated up at the moan that tried to fall past his lips at the gentle rub. “That… erm…”

Shuichi’s face heated up. Kokichi hoped his slick hadn’t leaked through his boxers and through Shuichi’s pants. Then again… He settled back against Shuichi, pressing himself down just above his crotch. The pressure felt amazing. He’d be satisfied just rocking himself there as long as Shuichi would be watching and allowing it. Maybe with his hands on Kokichi’s hips. His lips against Kokichi’s neck. Sometimes breathily groaning praise in his ear. Perhaps one of his stray hands would creep up the back of his neck and knot into his hair, force his head back before marking him.

“Kokichi, do you need me to leave?” Shuichi sat up a little. “I think you are, uh, I think it’s coming back. I can wait outside if you want me to-”

“Stay.” Kokichi bit his lip once the word came out. Shuichi’s face turned a brighter red than before. “We both… It’ll be easier for us both this way, right? We can help each other out. Then once it is done, we don’t have to talk about it. We can act like it never happened.”

Shuichi’s lips twitched downward as he shifted up completely, now on the same level as Kokichi’s eyes. “I-I don’t want to do this then.”

Kokichi frozen. “... What?”

“I don’t want to, erm, do this.” Shuichi’s eyes glanced away from Kokichi’s. He felt his eyes burn at the sight of Shuichi avoiding his gaze. “Not if… not if it’s just for convenience. I want to help, but…”

Kokichi blinked the fuzz from his eyes and leaned down. Shuichi stopped his uncertain rambling immediately after feeling Kokichi’s warm lips against his own. He tried to hold back a smile crossing his lips as he felt the alpha kiss back eagerly and clumsily. For someone who wanted out, he sure didn’t act like it. Then again, Kokichi didn’t think it’d be easy for Shuichi to stay there surrounded by omega scent and steady purrs. Good thing he didn’t need to leave. 

He pulled away after a moment, when he was sure he had kissed his alpha breathless. “Then it won’t be for that reason. Let’s be mates.”

“M-Mates?” Shuichi panted, eyes wide.

“It doesn’t have to be official.” Kokichi traced his fingertips along Shuichi’s jaw. “Not here, of course. That’d be bad... You know, being a bonded pair in a killing game. That’s bound to cause issues eventually. But… a couple?” Kokichi could feel his cheeks heat up. “I wouldn’t mind having you as my alpha.”

Shuichi’s lips quivered. “Is that your heat talking?”

Kokichi glared at him, huffing as he pulled his hand away. “Do you think that’s the case?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted readily. He closed his eyes and sighed, bowing his head, “I don’t want to believe it, but it’s uh… I’ll be honest, I can’t really focus well right now. I can’t deduce this all with you so…”

Kokichi moved his hand to brush some of Shuichi’s hair out of his face. “Then can you trust me on this one?”

“Trust a self proclaimed liar…?” He laughed a little, shaking his head. Kokichi shrugged with indifference, going back to rocking himself back and forth against his alpha as he awaited the response he knew was coming, if what was going on below had anything to say about the situation. “I… I can’t say I’ve never doubted you or that I believe what you say wholeheartedly all the time, but I trust you regardless.. I guess that’s, uh, I guess that’s why- Erm…”

“That’s why what, beloved?” Kokichi grinded down a little. He bit his lip as he did before dragging his gaze up to meet Shuichi’s eyes, dazed and half lidded. The gold swirls around his dilated pupils were a sight to behold, one that made him lean down close. 

Shuichi’s shoulders scrunched as Kokichi leaned down, but then took a deep breath and sat up. Kokichi’s eyes snapped open wide as their lips met, realizing how his desire for closeness was mistaken for… He pressed his hands onto Shuichi’s chest and kissed back, the deep rumbling in his chest growing louder as his alpha put a hand on his cheek, stroking over his smooth skin lovingly. 

They separated when both were out of breath, chests heaving and eyes locked. Shuichi’s face was red and he looked more riled up than early. If the slow movement of his hips against Kokichi’s was anything to go by, the kiss got him a little worked up too. 

“I’ll be your alpha.” Shuichi never looked away. “If that is still what you want.”

“I don’t think I could want much else, my beloved.” He pecked Shuichi’s lips once more before reaching to the colorful buttons on his shirt. He popped open the first two buttons, but paused when working on the next line of two. He hummed to himself in thought, resting his hands on Shuichi’s shoulders. “Help me with these?”

Shuichi was adorable, all pink faced and with such nervous eyes. His hand reached the next line of buttons, unbuttoning the next two before moving down to the next row on his shirt. Kokichi could feel his uneven breaths against his skin and the quivering of his fingers as he revealed more of his omega’s skin. 

Kokichi felt a little relieved he wasn’t the only one with jitters. Despite how much he knew he wanted to follow through with this plan, his mind couldn’t help but race to unnecessary thoughts. Such as the horrid build of his nest, how bony and pale he must be to look at, if he was even going to be that good for Shuichi or if this whole thing was mostly out of pity and carnal urges. He didn’t think his Shuichi was like that one bit, but he didn’t want those thoughts to make a home in his head. He wanted them to leave. He didn’t believe them, not a bit, but they kept nagging him.

A familiar warmth and taste of tea came back to his lips as the alpha kissed him again. It was slow and deep and was followed by Shuichi’s hand once again on his cheek. It felt… very nice. Out of place given what they were about to do though. This was a touch shared after a few dates when a couple, all lovey-dovey, would stare into each others eyes under the moonlight. They’d smile as if they didn’t have to say a single word in order for them to understand each other. It’d eventually lead to a kiss, one hand on the other’s cheek as if to comfort them with reassurance of their love.

Kokichi felt an ache that wasn’t familiar. He hadn’t felt it in his heat before.

When they pulled away, Kokichi stared as a flustered, happy smile crossed Shuichi’s lips. The corners of his eyes scrunched, unable to contain the smile as he pecked Kokichi’s lips once more. It was… strange seeing him so… It was a cute change, likely due to his excited alpha instincts kicking in, but still unable to breach the awkward, uncertain state Shuichi was usually in. He looked like a shy puppy wanting attention and confirmation, eyes still shifting despite his obvious warming up to the other. If he had a tail, it would be thumping. The thought amused Kokichi.

This ache really wasn’t right for a heat, but neither was the recent events. 

Kokichi felt his lips twitch a little before he bumped his nose against Shuichi’s, a giggle escaping his lips. “Dork.” 

He leaned into Shuichi’s palm, admiring the view as Shuichi tried to suppress his nervous smile that was borderlining happiness. Eventually, he gave up and just leaned back in for more kisses, which Kokichi immediately responded to. 

Shuichi just needed reassurance. Needed to know it was alright, that he was there and wanted. Kokichi would grant him that in a heartbeat in any situation. This one, however, was different in a nice way. The longer he felt those soft lips on his, tongue shyly grazing his bottom lip and teeth sometimes colliding to remind him that he wasn’t dreaming, the sooner he began to feel himself loosen up.

He hadn’t noticed how tense he was until he was pretty much draped over Shuichi bonelessly, a puddle in his lap. He barely registered Shuichi pressing on his shoulder until his back was against the mattress and his legs were positioned strangely underneath the looming alpha, still pressing kisses all along his face. Kokichi stretched his legs before hooking them around Shuichi as he had seen people do in movies. It was more comfortable than he’d like to admit.  
“I’m sorry,” Shuichi mumbled upon reaching his ear, kissing generously below it. Kokichi’s breath hitched at the attention, mind fogging for a moment, “I, uh, don’t really know what I’m-”

“We’ll figure it out as we go,” Kokichi mumbled, pleased his alpha didn’t stop lavishing his sweet spot, “chase whatever feels good.”

Shuichi hummed in possible agreement before one of his hands returned to Kokichi’s shirt. He was relieved as it was beginning to get just a bit too warm for the thick material he usually wore. The last row of buttons were undone, then the stray last one on it’s own near the bottom, and then his shirt was pushed open. Before Shuichi could begin to explore more of his body, Kokichi pushed him away in order to wriggle out of the sleeves. He didn’t want it sticking to his skin anymore. He didn’t want barriers.

He glanced wearily to Shuichi’s shirt before laying back down and making grabby hands to Shuichi. “All yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I forgot what I was writing halfway through and kinda just went with it? That's a secret I'll never tell. 
> 
> … You can probably tell XD I tried, author failed, have a good weekend everybody.


End file.
